


If You're On Fire, Show Me

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and McCoy and Uhura have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're On Fire, Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Many, many thanks to Sail_aweigh for beta reading.  
> Also, since I know this bothers some people, I did make a conscious choice not to mention contraception. I decided that it's fantasy, it's the future, and they're all up-to-date on their hyposprays.

Before tonight, Nyota could not have guessed that any power in the galaxy could render Leonard McCoy completely mute. And yet, the moment her lips close around the head of his erect cock, his jaws clamp shut with an audible click and nothing, it seems – not her fingertips gently massaging his balls, not the sight of Jim stroking himself while he watches – can get them to loosen.

Not yet, anyway. Her mission, Nyota decides, is now twofold: she has to make Leonard come, and he has to come _loudly_.

Briefly she wonders if he’s still nervous about Spock. She would assure him - _again_ \- that her absent partner is not going to come crashing into their hotel room wielding an axe, that he’s perfectly fine with all of this. But she has better things to do with her mouth right now, and besides, it would probably embarrass him.

So she inhales through her nose and shifts her body, trying for a better angle. At least he’s into it, she thinks. He may be unwontedly quiet, but he’s still hard and he isn’t trying to push her away. On the contrary, every now and then she feels the brush of his fingers against her hair, thoughtfully smoothing it away from her face. For all she knows, this is just how he is during oral sex. Jim would know, but he isn’t saying anything either.

Leonard’s thighs are so tense, though. And he’s panting; she can feel the jerky up-and-down movements of his chest.

_Relax,_ she thinks, raising her head slowly, letting the tip of her tongue trace the thick vein that runs the length of his cock. He shudders and a thick, guttural sound escapes his lips.

_Oh, that’s better._

Jim seems to think so too; the faint, wet-sounding slaps falter for a moment, and he lets out a strangled groan. 

Nyota would smile if she could. _Keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself,_ she had said to Jim as she climbed on top of Leonard. It had felt so good to issue commands. That Jim is actually trying to obey her rather warms her heart.

Encouraged by Leonard’s involuntary noise and eager to wring more from him, Nyota wraps her fingers around the base of his cock. She still has his balls in her other hand, and she teases them gently, rolling them between her palm and the pad of her thumb, while her lips and tongue work the head of his cock.

He’s definitely … not hating it. His hands drop to the bedspread to grip it tightly, and his hips jut sharply.

Another small sound, this time almost a whine…

_Yes,_ she thinks, humming encouragingly. _That’s it, come on…_

“Unh—”

For a second, she feels a swell of triumph. But, no, that was Jim, unable to contain himself any longer. Leonard is still struggling to stay quiet, God only knows why at this point. Maybe it’s pride. He’s so stubborn; Nyota’s always known that. Sometimes it’s endearing, sometimes not so much. 

Nyota is stubborn too, though. And tenacious. With deft fingers, she squeezes the base of his cock, and sucks thirstily on the head. She _will_ get it out of him. She can taste his pre-come on her tongue. His balls are drawn up tight against this body. Close, so close. Nyota’s aroused too. She has been, almost since they started, but now the ache is persistent, and she wants to touch herself, or she wants Jim to touch her so she can finish getting Leonard off. She doesn’t care at this point.

Sucking in her cheeks, she takes Leonard deep inside her one more time. For several long seconds, then, she doesn’t move. She just holds him in her mouth like that, listening to his labored breathing. Then slowly, slowly, she lets him go. Inch by inch, until her lips are only barely touching the head. She lets the hotel room’s cool air brush him for just a moment. Then she opens her mouth and drags her tongue wetly around the crown, and he starts to shout, “Damn it! Oh God _damn_ it, fucking God damn it, woman, you fucking goddess—” 

She moves out of the way as he comes, still swearing, still clutching the bedspread for dear life. She watches with a sort of dazed fascination as his hips judder involuntarily, and hot ribbons of white fall across his belly.

“Good God—” Suddenly he gropes for her, catching her by the wrist and pulling her toward him. She lets herself fall forward, against his chest, lets him clumsily kiss her cheeks and her lips. He cradles her for a moment, combing the hair away from her face with his long fingers. She can feel his rapid heartbeat and she lifts a hand to stroke him, not caring that she’s getting his semen on her fingers.

Over her head, Leonard makes some sort of signal to Jim. She doesn’t see it, but she feels the slight jerk of his chin, and the next thing she knows, Jim is sliding onto the bed with them. She half-expects him to join them in their sticky, shaky embrace. Instead, he grins at her, and there’s a spark of mischief in his blue eyes as he grasps her ankles and tugs her toward him. 

“What are…?” She closes her mouth because it’s obvious what he has in mind, once he has her half-off the bed, and he’s sinking to his knees between her parted thighs. She swallows and wriggles a little, suddenly self-conscious, but Leonard is at her back, with one arm around her waist, holding her in place. He bites her earlobe tenderly, making her shiver, and he whispers, “Enjoy this, honey.”

Jim licks his lips. She’s seen him do that a thousand times, in so many different situations, and she’s never thought anything of it other than, _Fine, I admit it: he has pretty lips._ From now on, she knows, this moment is all she’s going to be able to think about. On the bridge, during stand-offs with Klingons, at solemn Starfleet ceremonies…

And she doesn’t care.

It’s Leonard who enters her first. Still holding her against his chest, he skims his free hand down over her belly and between her thighs. He’s gentle as can be, but she gasps when he slips two curled fingers inside her, and squirms instinctively. 

“Shhh,” he sooths against her ear. “Shh, I gotcha. We both do. Just relax.”

Jim’s hands are on her thighs now, stroking them, coaxing them wider apart. He ducks his head and presses a kiss against the side of her knee. It’s so sweet, so unexpected, that she almost laughs. _These men,_ she thinks giddily, _these wonderful, frustrating, incredible men._ Then Leonard spreads his fingers in an upside-down V, holding her open, exposing her, and Jim touches her with the tip of his wet tongue, and everything goes hazy.

Well, not everything. She’s hyper-aware of certain things: Leonard’s hand squeezing her breast, pinching her nipple, hurting her just a little. The scrape of his teeth along her throat. Those two fingers between her outer labia—

_Guiding Jim,_ she thinks, and starts to laugh again, but the sound roughens in her throat and comes out as a raw moan.

As for Jim… He licks his way into her, running the tip of his tongue delicately over her folds before finding her clit. She cries out when his lips close around the swollen nub, and bucks her hips – or would, if Leonard weren’t holding her so firmly. 

“There now,” he murmurs, in a voice that’s at once both gentle and infuriatingly smug. He kneads her breast, and she is never, never going to be able to look at these hands of his again, without feeling them on her body. It’s a problem, she supposes dimly, but it’s one she’ll just have to live with.

That’s the future, in any case. Right now, Jim is setting her on fire with his tongue. He moves in and out of her, laving her, and she can feel her thighs trembling, can feel every nerve in her body tensing as her climax approaches. _So close,_ she wants to say. _Keep going. Please._

Leonard captures her hands in his and guides them to the back of his neck. Then he strokes his way back down her body, his touch as light as his breath against her skin. He cups her breasts again, and says in a voice that sounds both far away and all around her, “Having fun down there, Jimmy-boy?”

Mercifully, Jim doesn’t answer. Nyota isn’t even sure he hears.

“I think she needs to come now. What d’you think, kid? Can you make her come?”

_That_ , Jim obviously hears, because he _chuckles_ , with his mouth still pressed to her cunt, and the vibrations send small shockwaves through her. He licks her again, making her shudder and gasp. Needing something to hold onto, she grabs fistfuls of Leonard’s hair.

“Damn it, Jim.” Leonard’s voice is gruff. “Are you gonna take all night?”

_Let him,_ Nyota thinks. But her eyes flutter closed and she bites her lip in anticipation.

Jim curls his tongue against her clit, and she’s _there._ For a second her body hangs poised in space, her toes and fingers clenching; then wave after wave of pleasure rolls through her and she goes utterly limp, borne up and carried by the tide. She can practically taste the tang of salt on her lips, and she moans in relief and sheer gratitude, her head lolling against Leonard’s shoulder. High above her, the ceiling seems to glimmer and shift, like layers of mist. Leonard and Jim continue to touch her, and it isn’t until her shoulders are sinking into the rumpled bedcovers that she realizes she’s being repositioned. Tired but greedy, she makes an effort and cants her hips, spreading her legs wider. Jim gives her one last lick, causing a shower of sparks to dance before her half-closed eyes. Then he replaces his tongue with two fingers, curling them toward himself in a _come hither_ gesture, and she almost shouts, arching off the bed as liquid heat coils in her belly. 

While Jim fucks her with his fingers, Leonard stretches out beside her leisurely and starts to tease her breasts again, tracing their curves with his tongue, occasionally catching her nipples between his teeth and worrying them gently. When Jim licks her clit again she arches involuntarily, but Leonard pushes her back down and holds her there with his broad palm on her belly.

The second time she comes, it’s sharper: little darts of pleasure, rather than slow, rolling waves. She whimpers, digging her heels into the bedcovers. _More,_ she thinks. _Give me more._ Why, Jim hasn’t even used that legendary cock of his yet—

It’s that realization that brings her back to herself. _Jim’s turn,_ she thinks. 

Since nobody moves, she licks her dry lips, looks her captain in the face and says roughly but distinctly, “Your turn.”

The look Jim gives her, Nyota is sure, will stay with her until she’s a doddering old woman in a rocking chair. She’s seen solar flares that were less bright. She lifts a hand invitingly, and waits for him to take it. When he hesitates, she whispers, “C’mon. C’mere.”

The bed bounces as he climbs on top of her and Leonard, heavy and sweaty, all pokey knees and elbows. _Like a puppy,_ Nyota thinks, putting her hands on his chest to try to keep him from squashing her. 

“My turn now?” Jim’s tone is high and breathy. His erection presses insistently against Nyota’s thigh, and she wonders, with some chagrin, if he hasn’t come even once yet this evening.

“Your turn, Jimmy-boy.” Leonard reaches up a hand to tousle Jim’s damp hair, then pulls him down for a kiss. He must taste Nyota on Jim’s lips, but he doesn’t seem to mind; in fact, the opposite is more likely, since he cups Jim’s cheek with his other hand, pulling him closer still and deepening the kiss.

Nyota watches them with interest for a few moments. It’s rather mesmerizing, the way their hands skim over and down each other’s bodies, fingers tangling. The way their shoulder muscles roll beneath slick, pale skin. Leonard’s half-hard again, she observes. She’s tempted to reach between them and finish them both off. The thought makes her smile. But no, she decides, she wants a little bit more for her grand finale.

Shakily, she pushes herself up and crawls over to where Jim’s perfect ass is sticking up in the air. Best ass in the Fleet, it’s said, and for once she’s inclined to be generous and agree. She’s struck with a sudden urge to lick it all over, especially the dimpled cheeks, to roughen that creamy smooth flesh with her teeth. 

At the first touch of her tongue, Jim stiffens. She waits, her lips mere inches from his skin. When he doesn’t speak, she gives him another lick, slightly lower. And then, feeling bolder, a third, lower still.

Jim makes a sound in his throat, too high in pitch to be a groan. His shoulders hunch, and his fingers twist in the bedspread on either side of Leonard. Feeling experimental, Nyota gives him a quick bite, not hard, and with another strangled moan, he arches his body, burying his face in Leonard’s neck. 

“Shh,” Leonard murmurs, rubbing the bony knob at the base of Jim’s neck. He slips his other hand between their bodies, and from the way his bent elbow jerks, and the way Jim’s hips rock back and forth, it’s obvious what he’s doing.

It won’t take long to get Jim to the edge, Nyota thinks. He’s practically there now. And she desperately wants to make him come, either in concert with Leonard or by herself. So she resumes her ministrations, spreading him wide with her hands, exploring him with her tongue. She doesn’t enter him – she isn’t quite ready for that – though she thinks about what she might do on some future night, when she has a dildo and plenty of lubricant to work with. 

Just thinking about it is enough to arouse her again, but she concentrates on Jim: tracing slow, concentric circles around his entrance; sometimes blowing across it gently and delighting in his shivers; rubbing his perineum with the pads of her middle and index fingers. He bucks helplessly between her and Leonard, his muffled words becoming increasingly incoherent, until finally his voice unravels and he heaves a sob against Leonard’s neck. The sound of it sends ribbons of electricity through Nyota’s veins, and it’s all she can do not to shout in triumph as, choking and shuddering like an exhausted swimmer, Jim collapses across Leonard’s chest.

He lies there for a long time, unmoving except for short, jerky breaths and the occasional tremor. Leonard strokes his damp hair and back, still murmuring reassurances, and by and by, Nyota unfolds herself and joins him, stretching out beside him on the ruined bedspread, using her hands and her voice to guide Jim back to himself. 

The minutes drag by and the sweat on Nyota’s body cools. Sleepiness tugs at her. Eventually, Jim sighs and turns his head, tucking himself neatly under Leonard’s chin. The corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiles at her limply, and she smiles back. 

Jim’s mouth opens, but all that emerges is a dry wheeze. With a sheepish look, he licks his lips, and Nyota remembers the feel of him inside her and blushes. 

Jim tries again, and this time manages to croak, “Again?” Which earns him a clout from Leonard and a kiss on the cheek from Nyota. After a moment, Leonard grumbles something barely audible and cranes his neck to kiss Jim as well. Then they lie together in a sticky, sated pile, arms and legs and fingers intertwined. Leonard’s eyelids are the first to drop, and he sinks into sleep with his chin still resting against the top of Jim’s head.

Jim continues to watch her, but the gulf between them is widening, and Nyota knows that, very soon, the current will carry them both away from each other. So she kisses him on the mouth, for the first time, and then she kisses Leonard, who mumbles something in his sleep, but doesn’t wake.

She rests her head on Leonard’s shoulder and closes her eyes. She feels Jim’s fingers in her hair, and his breath on her skin, and thinks about how far she’s traveled since joining Starfleet. She’s seen so many new worlds and met so many new people, which is what she’d set out to do. But she’s also discovered so many new ways of loving and being loved, and that has been a surprise. 

But, she thinks, as galaxies begin to twirl behind her closed eyelids, glittering with more stars than even she can possibly imagine, she would not trade this journey for anything.

5/11/2013


End file.
